End Of Autumn
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Bagaimana akhir musim gugur Hinata? bahagia atau sebaliknya?  Dedicated for SHDL and Thi3x birthday  Mind to RnR?


**_Hajimimashite,__watashi__wa_ Mitsuki Ota _desu.__Yoroshiku__Onegaishimashu_.**

**Ota adalah author baru, di FFn ini. Dan ini adalah fanfic pertama Ota di FNI.**

**Sebelumnya, Ota mau minta maaf jika fanfic ini masih terasa amat sangat abal dan juga Ota masih belum berpengalaman dalam membuat fanfic di FNI. Jadi, Ota mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam pembuatannya. **

**_This__fanfic__dedicated__to_SHDL_and_Thi3x_birthday_. _Tanjoubi__omedetou_, Thie-_san_._And__I__hope__you__will__like__it.__Enjoy__my__story__and__happy__reading_!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**End of Autumn © Mitsuki Ota**

_**Genre : hurt/comfort, friendship**_

_**Warning : typo (s), OOC, gaje, bahasa kacau, penuh pengawuran, jelek, tak layak dibaca etc**_

Jalanan kembali dipenuhi daun-daun yang tengah beguguran. Musim sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur. Langit masih menampakkan warna birunya. Awan-awan mengembang membebuk gumpalan-gumpalan besar diatas sana. Suhu udara tak terlalu panas maupun dingin, cukuplah.

Suhu di Konoha terbilang sejuk. Aku kembali merapatkan jaket yang aku kenakan. Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya menyukainya. Itu saja.

Aku menatap layar ponselku. Disitu terpampang foto antara aku dan kekasihku. Uchiha Sasuke. Itu namanya. Ia memelukku dengan erat. Foto itu diambil sama seperti ini—dipertengahan musim gugur—tahun lalu.

Hari ini aku ada janji dengannya. Apa ini kencan? Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Tapi, aku berharap ini adalah kencan. Aku tak mau terlambat. Terpakasa aku harus berlari-lari kecil agar bisa sampai lebih cepat, meskipun aku sudah bilang pada Sasuke_-kun_ kalau mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat.

Sasuke-_kun _menyuruhku menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah kami. Taman itu masih satu areal dengan sekolahk kami. Jadi, dengan terpaksa aku harus masuk ke dalam sekolah dulu agar aku bisa masuk kedalam sana dan bertemu dengan Sasuke_-kun _tentunya.

Sebenarnya, hubunganku dengan Sasuke_-kun _akhir-akhir ini cukup renggang. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Yang jelas aku sedih karena itu. Kadang aku berpikir, mengapa Sasuke-_kun_ memilihku? Bukankah banyak gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik dariku? Terutama _fans girli_nya. Kebanyakan dari mereka cantik, dan juga tak gagap sepertiku tentunya. Ya. Itu adalah penyakit yang harus aku hilangkan.

Aku hampir lupa. Maaf, aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diriku. Oke, namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang lahir dari keluarga yang masih menjunjung nilai-nilai tradisional. Aku punya adik dan juga sepupu yang tinggal bersama denganku—tapi , sekarang sudah tidak. Adikku bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Kami sangatlah bertolak belakang. Jika aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang gugup dan selalu gagap jika berbicara dengan orang asing, maka adikku adalah Hyuuga Hanabi yang lincah, percaya diri dan pintar. Berbeda bukan? Ia adalah sosok yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ayahku. Dan kadang itu membuatku iri padanya. Mengapa aku tidak sepertimu, Hana-_chan_?

Hyuuga Neji. Itu adalah nama sepupuku. Sekarang ia sedang berkuliah di Tokyo. Dulu kami tinggal bersama-sama. Tapi berhubung sekarang ia sedang berkuliah di Tokyo, maka kami tidak tinggal bersama lagi. Aku rasa sudah cukup perkenalan dariku kali ini, kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan. Mari, kita lanjutkan pada ceritanya.

Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke-_kun_ sejak aku duduk dibangku kelas 9 SMP. Dan sekarang aku sudah kelas 12, itu artinya aku sudahmenjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke-_kun _selama 3 tahun. Tak terasa, waktu begitu cepat. Aku masih ingat saat itu. Saat dimana Sasuke-_kun _menyatakan cinta padaku. Diakhir musim gugur di taman sekolah, ia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Sungguh, itu adalah momen teromantis yang pernah aku alami. Dibawah pohon yang daun-daunnya tengah berguguran di tanah. Ia bilang padaku "_daisuki dayo_". Ah, Sasuke_-kun_.

Kau tahu, berhubungan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah hal yang mudah. Kadang aku harus menghadapi _fans girl_nya yang tanpa diundang tak dijemput seperti jelangkung, marah dan menjambak rambutku. Tentu saja itu membuatku terluka dan ingin menangis. Untung ada Sasuke-_kun _yang selalu menolongku. _Arigatou, _Sasuke-_kun._

Tadi, aku bilang kalau hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun_ agak merenggang bukan? Ya, semua itu benar. Aku merasa kalau Sasuke-_kun _juga menjaga jarak padaku. Aku sedih. Sangat sedih malah. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga mendengar kabar yang tak sedap. Sasuke-_kun _selingkuh. Entah dari mana orang-orang itu mendapatkan kabar buruk yang seperti itu. Yang pasti aku sakit dan juga sedih tiap kali ada orang yang berbisik-bisik tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke-_kun kun _yang dibilang sudah berakhir itu. Tapi, itu hanya gosip bukan? Aku tak perlu mempercayainya. Tapi, meskipun begitu hatiku tetap menjerit sakit. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempercayainya. Aku percaya pada Sasuke-_kun_. Sangat percaya. Tapi, jika semua itu benar, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku sudah sampai didepan pintu gerbang SMA Konoha. Ini sekolahku. Sekolah kami—aku dan Sasuke-_kun_.

Suasana disini begitu sepi. Mungkin karena ini masih dalam rangka liburan musim gugur. Bahkan aku sampai tak yakin kalau Sasuke-_kin _menungguku ditaman. Ditengah perjalan tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Hanabi menelpon.

"_Moshi-moshi_." jawabku

"_Nee-san, _kau ada dimana? Ada Neji-_nii_." Neji-_nii_?

"Neji-_nii _sudah pulang?" tanyaku kaget. Bukannya Neji-_nii _bilang akan datang minggu depan? Tapi, mengapa sekarang ada di Konoha?

"Iya. Dia membawakan oleh-oleh untukku." Suara Hana-_chan _tedengar begitu riang. Pasti ia mnedapatkan oleh-oleh yang bagus. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah. Aku a-kan sgera pu-lang."

"Ya."

Sambungan terputus.

Sepertinya aku harus cepat. Aku langung berlari menuju ke taman belakang. Sasuke-_kun _mungkin sudah ada disana. Aku berbelok dan aku melihat sahabatku, Haruno Sakura. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini? Dan itu Sasuke-_kun_? Mereka.. tengah berciuman? Ya Tuhan.

Aku membungkam mulutku. Tanpa aku sadari aku sudah terisak. Air mataku sudah turun membasahi pipiku. Senyumku berubah menjadi kepahitan dalam dadaku. Tanpa sadar, aku menggumamkan nama mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun."_

"Saku-_chan._"

"Hinata."

Aku membenci kalian!

Segera aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Meningglakan Sasuke-_kun _yang terus memanggilnamaku. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatku dijalan yang memandang aneh padaku.

"HINATA!" sayup-sayup aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan Sasuke-_kun _dibelakang. Jangan panggil namaku! Aku membencimu! Aku sakit, Sasuke-_kun_.

Sasuke-_kun _mencengkeram erat lenganku. Membuatku mau tak mau harus berhenti dari acara lari-larianku.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Hinata."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu." cinta? Kalau kau mencintaiku mengapa kau lakukaan itu padaku, Sasuke-_kun?_ Apa itu yang namanya mencintaiku?

"Me-meng-nga-pa?" Sasuke-_kun _menarikku dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Andai saja aku tidak melihat pemandangan yang menghujam jantungku itu aku pasti akan _blushing _berat saat ini. Tapi, sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda. Aku membencimu, Sasuke-_kun_!

"Maaf. Aku menyesal, Hinata." segera kedorong tubuh Sasuke-_kun, _aku jijik padamu!

Tanpa persetujuan darinya aku langsung melesat pergi dan membiarkan Sasuke-_kun _terus meyerukan namaku. Aku segera masuk kedalam rumah. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padaku oleh Neji _-nii_.

"Hinata." biarkan aku sendiri.

**Normal PoV**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" Neji langsung memberikan hadiah berupa bogem mentah untuk Sasuke begitu ia melihat Hinata pulang dengan membawa tangis. Sasuke mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Baginya luka kecil ini tak ada bandingnya dengan perasaannya sekatang. Perasaan bersalah pada Hinata. Sekarang ia sadar sepenuhnya kalau ia mencintai Hinata dan tak ingin kehilangan gadis berambut indigo itu. Mengapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir? Sasuke mengumpat kecil. mengapa ia bisa begitu bodoh dengan terlena dengan cinta yang baru ia temui dari Sakura? Bukankah ada yang lebih mencintai dirinya lebih dari apapun? Dan ia telah membiarkan cinta gadis indigo itu pergi dari hidupnya.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya, Neji!" teriak Sasuke

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melihat Hinata menangis lagi. Dasar brengsek!" Neji langsung membanting pintu rumah Hinata. Ia tak peduli jika dianggap tidak sopan atau akan mendapat amukan dari Hiashi. Baginya Hinata lebih penting dari apapaun. Hanabi yang mendapati Neji tengah membanting pintu rumah menjadi bingung.

"Neji-_nii_ mengapa kau membanting pintunya?"

"Jangan buka pintunya, Hana-_chan_." Perintah neji begitu melihat Hanabi ingin membuka pintu rumah yang habis ia banting itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Neji! Buka pintunya!" teriak Sasuke di luar sana. Sekarang Hanabi tahu mengapa Neji melarangnya untuk membuka pintunya. Karena ada Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, mengapa? Meskipun Hanabi tahu kalau sepupunya itu kurang suka dengan Sasuke, ia tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Lalu, mengapa sekarang berbeda?

"Tanya pada Uchiha itu mengapa ia membuat Hinata menangis." ucap Neji seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hanabi.

"_Nee-san _menangis?" tanya Hanabi hampir tak percaya dengan ucapan sepupunya itu kalau ia tak mendengar suara Sasuke yang terus meminta pintunya dibuka dan ingin bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Ya. Dan semua itu karena ulah Uchiha itu." ucapnya dingin.

**### **

Hanabi memandang kasihan pada kakaknya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menangis dari tadi. Ia ingin menanyakan sebab kakaknya itu menangis. Tapi, melihat kondisinya yang dibilang tidak baik itu, dia bungkam saja. Nanti Hinata pasti akan menceriitakannya jika hatinya sudah siap untuk bercerita. Jadi, ia terus menunggu dan menunggu sampai kakaknya iu mau bicara padanya.

"Ha-hana-_chan_"

"Ya."

"Sa-sa-suke-_kun._"

**### **

Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari gadis berambut indigo yang telah membuatnya hampir gila ini. Kira-kira sudah 1 bulan atau mungkin lebih lebih gadis itu mendiamkannya. Ia tak pernah mengangkat telepon, maupun membalas pesan darinya. Tak bisakah Hinata memaafkan dirinya? Atau, barang kali bicara padanya? Tak bisakah, Hinata?

"Bicaralah padanya, Teme." nasehat Naruto. Ia sudah bosan melihat Sasuke yang terus-terusan menatap Hinata tanpa berani bicara pada gadis itu.

"Aku tak yakin dia mau bicara padaku." jawab Sasuke lemas.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau bahkan belum mencobanya."

"Sudah."

"Dulu."

"Aku takut menyakitinya, Dobe."

"Kalau kau takut, mengapa kau menyakitinya?" teriak Naruto. Ia sudah geram dengan sikap pengecut dari Sasuke. Kalau cinta mengapa tak bilang sih?

"Jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi, Dobe!" marah Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia begitu kesal jika ada orang yang bicara tentang hal yang membuatnya kehilangan Hinata-nya itu. Ia tahu kalau ia salah. Itu sudah cukup. Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi.

"Maaf." agaknya Naruto sedikit menyesali kata-katanya pada Sasuke. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu sedang kesulitan sekarang.

"Hn."

"Aku akan bicara padanya."

"Hn."

**### **

Hinata duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia sekarang sedang menunggu Naruto. Tadi, Naruto mendadak menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman belakang sekolah. Katanya ada yang ia ingin ia bicarakan padanya. Tapi, sampai sekarang bocah _orange _itu juga belum muncul juga.

Hinata terus menatap daun-daun yang terus berguguran. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa musim gugur akan berakhir dan musim dingin akan datang. Banyak kenangan yang ia dapat ketika musim gugur. Sasuke menyatakan cintanya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berciuman juga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia dikhianati oleh sahabat dan kekasihnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya agar tak menangis. Selama ini ia terus menangis dalam hati. Ia tak ingin mengelurkan air mata untuk orang telah menyakitinya. Orang yang ia benci sekaligus ia cintai.

Hinata masih mencintai Sasuke

Sebenarnya gadis bermata lavender itu masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, kenyataan Sasuke telah menduakannya membuat cinta dalam hatinya terganti dengan kebencian. Ia benci dan cinta pada Sasuke.

"Hinata." Hinata menoleh dan mendapati orang yang ia benci sekaligus ia cintai tengah berada didepannya.

"Jangan pergi." Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata agar tak pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Le-lepas U-uchiha-_san_!" hancur hati Sasuke mendegar Hinata memanggilnya dengan Uchiha, bukan Sasuke-_kun_ seperti biasanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Tapi aku membencimu."

**Hinata's PoV**

"Tapi aku membencimu." ucapku. Hatiku sakit saat mengatakannya. Aku tahu, aku memang membencimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi, tak bisa aku pungkiri aku juga mencintaimu. Lepaskanlah aku. Biarkan aku sendiri.

"Hina...ta,"

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, Uchiha-_san._"

"Ada!"

"Tidak."

"Hubungan kita,"

"hubungan kita, Hinata."

"Hubungan kita sudah be-berakhir, Uchiha-_san_." Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Sungguh, sangat berat untuk mengatakan semua itu.

"Aku tak pernah bilang hubungan kita berakhir."

"Ba-baiklah. Bi-biarkan aku yang bilang." Aku mengambil napas sebentar. Ini adalah keputusan terberat yang harus aku ambil. _Gomen, _Sasuke_-kun_.

"Ki-kita pu-putus." aku segera meninggalkan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu, ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi kami. Saling memiliki hanya akan menyakiti kami lagi. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengakhirinya, Sasuke-_kun_. Mengakhiri kebersamaan kita untuk selamanya. Selamanya. Dan akhir musim gugur bukanlah waktu yang menyenangkan untuk dikenang. Di musim gugur kita bertemu. Dan dimusim gugur juga kita berpisah. _Sayonara._

**+_Owari_+**

**Maaf, Ota telah mem_publish__fanfic_ yang tak layak terbit (?) ini. Silakan kalau ada yang mau memprotes, nge_flame_ juga boleh. Ota terima dengan lapang dada. Selamat hari SasuHina, _minna._ Dan untuk Thie-_san_, kau boleh protes karena kado buat kau malah ancur kaya gini. _Gomen_. Terakhir dari Ota,**

**ReViEw PlEaSe!**


End file.
